Druid
This page about druids is made for Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. See Druid (Baldur's Gate) for a specific version for Baldur's Gate. Druids are priests dedicated to nature and balance and any disciplined druid is a true neutral character. They can use priest spells, but they all are related to nature and thereby have a fewer amount of spells available to them than clerics. Character abilities of the druid are Wisdom and Charisma. Their weaponry and armor they are allowed to use due to their ethos is limited to equipment that is primitive, related to their rituals or made from material found on the surface. They can use daggers, staffs, slings, spears, clubs, scimitars and darts as weapons. They can use leather or hide armor to protect their body, or Ankheg Plate Mail and all headgear to protect themselves. They can use bucklers and small shield if their other hand is available. Only humans and half-elves can become druids. Druids have two prime requisites: Wisdom and Charisma. They can only dual-class with fighters. Character abilities *Prime Requisites for Dual-Classing. Humans Require a minimum of 15 in Wisdom and Charisma and a 17 in strength to dual class into a fighter.. Note: For the information of this table the human race was used, because they have no character bonuses/penalties related to race and therefore act like a 'neutral'. For other races this may be slightly different. See Character Abilities for more information. Druid abilities Immunity to poison At lvl 15, druids become immune to poison. Resistance Druids gain 10% resistance to fire, cold, electricity and acid when they reach lvl 18. At lvl 21 and 24, they gain an additional bonus of 10%. Shapeshifting Druids unlock their shapeshifting abilities at lvl 7 and these are found under the special abilities. They can have three different forms to shapeshift to: *Transform Wolf *Transform Brown Bear *Transform Black Bear Priest spells For the complete list of spells, see Spells (Baldur's Gate II). For the complete list of spell that can be used by clerics, druids and rangers, see Priest Spellbook (Baldur's Gate II). Here are all spells that can be used by druids. Class kits Druids have three class kits to choose from, each with bonuses and penalties: Avenger Avengers are druids who are specialized in fighting those who are willing to defile nature and they have gained more abilities than normal through rituals, which are physically draining Bonuses * May shapechange in normal forms, as some additional ones, like Sword Spider, baby wyvern and fire salamanders. * They have 6 spells from the Wizard Spellbook (Baldur's Gate II), up to level 6. They spells are: Chromatic Orb, Web, Lightning Bolt, Improved Invisibility, Chaos and Chain Lightning. Penalties * May only wear leather armor as body armor * When the character is created, it receives a -2 penalty to Strength and Constitution. Shapeshifter Shapeshifters are druids who are willingly infected with lycanthrophy and have the ability to control it after hard training. Because of the amount of time to master lycanthrophy, they don't have any other forms they can shapechange into. Bonuses * May shapechange into the form of a werewolf once per day for every two levels and they can use this ability once at lvl 1. * At level 13, they can shapeshift into the form of a Greater Werewolf once per day. Penalties * No other shapeshifting abilities * Cannot wear any body armor Totemic Druid Totemic Druids are druids who gave up their shapeshifting abilities to summon an animal spirit. They summon a spirit once per day every five levels. The spirit summoned is randomly chosen from four different spirits. These spirits are a bear, a wolf, a snake or a lion. This is a good class for players who are content with the abilities of a druid, but don't intend to use the shapeshifting abilities. High-level class abilities Druids receive quest level priest spells which are added to the level 7 spellbook. The spells can only be selected once. To druids, these abilities become available when they reach lvl 15. * Aura of Flaming Death * Elemental Summoning * Elemental Transformation (Fire) * Elemental Transformation (Earth) * Energy Blades * Globe of Blades * Greater Elemental Summoning, requires elemental summoning to be picked first. * Implosion * Mass Raise Dead * Storm of Vengeance * Summon Deva, only one can be picked, picking summon fallen deva makes summon deva unavailable. * Summon Fallen Deva Spell progression Notes: Priests gain additional spell slots for their wisdom, see Character Abilities. +Usable by priest whose wisdom is 17 or higher. ++Usable by priest whose wisdom is 18 or higher. Note that the wisdom requirement is gone Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, any priest whose wisdom is lower than 16 may learn lvl 6 and 7 spells, including quest level priest spells Table for experience, hitpoints and weapon proficiency. Category:Single Classes Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Articles with redlinks